


Unexpected

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't very happy when a summoning goes awry and they catch Gabriel in the act with his very life-like Sam doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had been praying to Gabriel for over a week. It had been about a month since they found out who he really was and Sam had an idea on how to end the apocalypse without anyone dying. They would need some information though. Information that they hoped the archangel would be able to provide. If he would ever answer their call that was. 

Finally, they just asked Cas if there was a summoning spell or anything that could make the archangel come talk to them. Cas reluctantly admitted there was, not because he was squeamish about donating the blood and feathers necessary for the task, but because summoning an archangel was a bit like ordering God around for the seraph. For the Winchesters though he would do it. He warned them that the summoning would make him come and trap him within the circle for a time, but it wouldn’t hold forever and he would still be able to use his powers on them. He promptly left before they did the spell though. 

Sam was sure he could keep the archangel from killing them. After all what purpose would killing them serve with the whole apocalypse thing hanging over their heads and if there really was a way to end this that would get them Gabriel’s help, it was a chance that needed to be taken. They were not at all prepared for what arrived in the summoning circle though and both of them were too stunned to speak for a moment. 

Gabriel and someone who looked exactly like Sam were on their knees, Sam’s back to Gabriel’s chest as Gabriel was thrusting in and out of the Sam clone while running one hand over his chest and stomach as the other jerked him off and they were both moaning. Then Gabriel said, “Shit Sammy…so good…fuck yeah…”

That jerked them out of their stupor and Sam yelled, “What the hell Gabriel!?”

Gabriel didn’t miss a beat and just waved a hand and the Winchester brothers disappeared. 

 

Sam and Dean landed in an even more sugary version of Willy Wonka’s candy forest. They both blinked for a moment before Dean just burst into hysterical laughter earning him a bitchface from his brother. “You think…this is…his version…of a waiting room?” Dean gasped through his laughter. 

“This isn’t funny Dean!” Sam said agitated. 

“You gotta admit. It is a little funny. I mean come on. We summon him when he’s in the middle of sex with his own life-size Sammy doll? What are the odds?” Dean said still laughing. “I mean, yeah it’s way more than I ever wanted to see, but it’s still hilarious.”

Sam obviously didn’t agree. In fact, he felt horribly taken advantage of and more than a little pissed. Not to mention confused and not that he would ever admit it, but slightly aroused. He consoled himself with the fact that he had essentially witnessed two people having sex right in front of him, even if one of them looked like him and the other was the constant thorn in their side. Being aroused was a normal reaction. But mostly he was pissed and embarrassed. 

Dean finally got his laughter under control and snapped a branch off of a tree and started munching. It was apparently wafer. He dipped it in one of the whipped cream holes in a nearby mushroom while Sam just sat petulantly in the dirt. Or what he thought was dirt until he realized that it was powdered cocoa. 

It turned out that they were only there for about ten minutes before they arrived back in front of a thankfully fully clothed and alone Gabriel who looked at them with an amused smirk and said, “Don’t you know that summoning is very rude? Not to mention interrupting great sex.”

“What the hell was that?!” Sam raged. 

“That? Why Sammy I didn’t realize you were that sheltered. It’s called sex,” Gabriel said eyes twinkling with mirth. “It’s what happens when two consenting adults…” That was as far as he got before Sam cut him off.

“That was more like one consenting adult and a clone of a non-consenting adult,” Sam spat.

Gabriel pretended to look offended. “I’ll have you know he was perfectly willing thank you very much.”

“Because you made him that way!” Sam yelled.

“Your point?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean sure, he’s not quite as good as the real thing,” he said licking his lips and eyeing Sam up and down, “I’d imagine anyway, but he’ll do in a pinch.”

Sam just sputtered for a moment while Dean tried to hold in his laughter again. When Dean realized that Sam wasn’t going to be able to articulate for a minute he took a moment to say, “Gotta say. I love the waiting room though.”

Gabriel looked at him curiously, “Where did I send you?”

“You don’t even know where you sent us!?” Sam found words again. 

“My upstairs brain was kinda on vacation at the moment,” Gabriel said with a shrug not embarrassed in the least. He figured if they were going to be so rude as to summon him they could deal with any psychological trauma they experienced as a result. 

“Looked like Willy Wonka’s Wonderland,” Dean said happily. 

“Oh yeah. My own personal playground. Pretty neat huh?” Gabriel said smugly. 

“We’re not done with this conversation!” Sam said indignantly.

“What more is there to say?” Gabriel asked with an amused head tilt. “I think I’m a little too old for lectures on my sexual habits Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that! And I don’t care about your sexual habits. Just leave me out of it!”

“But Sammy you’ve never been in it,” Gabriel said smirking. As amusing as this was he didn’t really want to stand here going in circles all day so he continued before Sam could say anything else. “Besides I seriously doubt you went to all the trouble to summon me to lecture me about sex.”

Sam faltered for a moment at the rapid change in subject. He wanted to say a lot more on the previous subject, but he just didn’t know what exactly to say. Dean jumped on the change of subject though and said, “Yeah Sam had an idea on how to end this whole mess without anyone having to be killed.”

“And what exactly do you need from me and why should I help?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sam recovered enough to take over the conversation realizing that this was far more important than any issues he had with Gabriel’s choice of sex partner. “Because you don’t want either of your brothers to die. And first of all we just need information. To know if it’s possible. Then we’ll know where to go from there.”

And apparently that was the end of the spell holding him in the circle as he strolled out and snapped his fingers creating a comfortable recliner that he threw himself into sideways. “Not promising to help, but I’ll hear you out,” he said as he waved a hand dismissively gesturing for them to continue. 

“Well it dawned on me that there might be a way to lock Lucifer away again. I don’t know if the cage is still good, but there must be another way. Somewhere Michael can’t get to him anyway,” Sam said hopefully. 

“Even if there were a way how do you propose getting him there? You muttonheads are no match for an archangel and your little fledgling wouldn’t be much help either,” Gabriel pointed out. “And I’ve already made my stance perfectly clear on cleaning up your messes.”

“Just tell us how to do it and we’ll figure it out,” Dean said impatiently. 

“I said even if there were a way. I don’t know one off the top of my head, but I suppose I can keep an ear out for something,” Gabriel offered lazily. “That all?”

“Yeah. Just answer when we pray next time and we won’t have to summon you again,” Sam said testily. He really didn’t want to risk seeing that again. 

“You didn’t…oh wait. You were praying to Gabriel weren’t you?” Gabriel started confused before it dawned on him what the problem was. 

“Well duh,” Dean said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, turned that channel off millennia ago. Try praying to Loki next time,” He said as he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh for crying out loud Sammy. Let it go already,” Dean said impatiently as his brother was still pacing the room.

Sam just couldn’t get the image out of his head. He hated not knowing if somewhere out there he was being fucked by an archangel. It was driving him nuts. “Easy for you to say. You weren’t the one being an archangel’s fuck toy,” Sam snarled at his brother. 

“Dude it wasn’t you. It was just a copy. What does it matter?” Dean asked exasperatedly. 

“It matters Dean!” Sam said heatedly, though he couldn’t put his finger on why exactly it mattered beyond the fact that he just didn’t like it. 

“Whatever man. Here. Have a drink,” Dean said sliding the bottle of whiskey across the table to his brother. He wasn’t expecting Sam to actually turn it back and drain a quarter of the bottle in one go. 

By the time morning came around, or more like the afternoon once his hangover was gone, the rage had turned into determination. He would find a way to get the archangel to stop using his body like that. He sent Dean out for lunch so he could get a chance to talk to Gabriel. 

After praying to Loki, Gabriel appeared leaning casually against the wall. “What’s up Samsquatch?”

“I want you to stop making a clone of me for sex,” Sam said firmly. 

Gabriel raised an amused eyebrow and ran his eyes up and down Sam’s body. “Why Sammy, you volunteering to take his place?” he asked suggestively. 

“What? No!” Sam said scandalized. 

“Then what incentive could I possibly have to do that?” Gabriel inquired. 

“I…um…” Sam thought for a moment. How far would he be willing to go to get what he wanted here. He took a deep breath before saying, “How about we make a deal? You get one night with the real thing and no more clone.”

Sam didn’t miss the look of surprise that Gabriel quickly wiped off his face before replacing it with a curious entertained look. He considered the hunter’s offer carefully. He knew what Sam meant but he could definitely take advantage of Sam’s wording. Gabriel was well aware of his skills in bed and thought there was a decent chance that once he had his night with Sam, the hunter would keep coming back for more. Maybe if he was really lucky he might even get more than just sex eventually. If it didn’t work though he would lose it all. 

Sam was getting impatient and feeling more than a bit exposed as Gabriel obviously thought over his offer. “Well? Take it or leave it,” he snapped impatiently. 

Gabriel was definitely a gambler though so he said, “Deal.” Gabriel stepped right up in Sam’s personal space and said, “Sundown to sunup tonight you’re mine, Winchester,” as he pressed a quick hard kiss to Sam’s lips and disappeared leaving the hunter standing there in shock. That wasn’t exactly what he meant, but he thought back to the way he worded the offer and groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

Explaining to Dean why he needed a separate room that night had turned into a nightmare before he finally just snapped that he was a grown man and would like his own room for one damn night and Dean could just deal with it. No way was he going to tell his brother about the deal he had made with the trickster archangel. 

As the sun started to set Sam sat nervously on his bed. He had considered more than once just calling the whole thing off, but then he would always wonder what Gabriel was doing to him without his knowledge. He could endure one night of the archangel’s attention if it would give him peace of mind for the rest of the time. 

As soon as the sun went down Gabriel appeared in Sam’s room with a smirk. Upon seeing the nervousness in the hunter though he said, “Last chance to call this off.” He didn’t really want Sam to call it off, but if he did then Gabriel would go and just live with the cheap imitation. That and asking made his conscience feel better. 

“No. No. It’s fine. Really,” Sam said nervously as he stood and walked tentatively towards the archangel. 

Gabriel grinned and met him halfway before reaching up a hand to the side of Sam’s face and running his thumb over Sam’s lips before moving it down pulling Sam’s lower lip down slightly with it and pressing his lips sweetly to the hunter’s darting out his tongue to explore Sam’s mouth. Sam kissed him back tentatively, barely moving at all, but letting Gabriel take what he wanted as his arms were hanging loosely at his sides. 

Gabriel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Seems that Sam was going to make him work for it. That’s okay though. He would have the hunter screaming his name soon enough. He moved the hand from Sam’s face to the back of his neck tangling it in his hair as his other hand moved to Sam’s hip and his fingers moved up under Sam’s shirt to tease at the sensitive skin there. When he still didn’t get a response from the hunter, Gabriel moved his lips over to Sam’s neck using the hand in his hair to gently pull his head to the side for better access. When Gabriel sucked on the spot just behind and beneath his ear Sam gasped and moved his hands to Gabriel’s hips unconsciously. 

Gabriel smirked as he continued licking and sucking that spot for a few minutes before moving on. He moved his hand from Sam’s hip over to his stomach and up his chest outside of Sam’s shirt and when he reached the top he began unbuttoning it with one hand, grazing the newly exposed skin with his free fingers as he did so. He didn’t remove the shirt once it was unbuttoned though. Sam’s hands were still on his hips, but gripping more firmly as Gabriel’s lips paid attention to his neck and his hand roamed the hunter’s muscular chest. 

He flicked his thumb across Sam’s nipple drawing another gasp from the hunter as his hips pressed forward. Gabriel certainly wasn’t going to deny him as he took that last step and barely smothered his own moan as he felt Sam’s hardness against his own. He moved his lips back to Sam’s and this time the hunter kissed back a little more eagerly, but he was still a bit tentative until Gabriel rolled his hips rubbing their erections together and Sam’s hands finally moved from the archangel’s waist to the small of his back pulling him tighter. Oh yes. Now they were getting somewhere. 

Gabriel moved both of his hands to the hunter’s shoulders and slowly slid Sam’s shirt off as Sam’s hands found their way under Gabriel’s shirt, but still didn’t move from the small of his back. Gabriel began kissing and nipping along Sam’s collarbone and when he reached the dip in the middle he ran his tongue up Sam’s throat and captured his mouth in another deep kiss as he grabbed Sam’s ass with both hands rolling his hips again pulling a moan from the hunter. Sam’s hands finally started roaming over Gabriel’s back and sides and most of his nerves evaporated in the heat of his lust. 

Gabriel leaned away from the hunter long enough to yank his t-shirt over his head and toss it haphazardly to the side before pressing himself back against the hunter turning his attention back to his neck as he sucked and bit a little more insistently drawing whimpering moans from Sam as the hunter’s hands moved to Gabriel’s ass and gripped tightly pulling a moan from Gabriel as well. The archangel backed them up to the bed and when Sam’s legs hit it he tumbled over pulling Gabriel with him. 

Gabriel moved his over Sam’s chest pausing to flick his nipples with his tongue, bite, and suck on them while his hands teased around the waist band of Sam’s jeans causing the hunter to buck his hips up needfully. When Gabriel moved his lips to the top of Sam’s stomach the finally reached over to undo Sam’s pants. He slid them down just a little bit and began running tongue and teeth over the hard v shaped muscles leading to the hunter’s raging erection. “Ga-Gabriel…P-Please,” Sam stuttered. 

Gabriel smirked. That’s what he had been waiting for. He rewarded the hunter by removing his pants the rest of the way and running his tongue roughly against the underside of Sam’s cock all the way to the tip where he lapped up the pre-cum before taking Sam all the way in his mouth. Sam’s hand immediately tangled in Gabriel’s hair as he thrust upward into the archangel’s hot mouth. Gabriel’s hands ran tantalizingly up Sam’s inner thighs as his tongue danced over all the most sensitive spots on the hunter’s dick and when a suddenly lubed finger pressed at Sam’s entrance, Sam completely forgot to be nervous and Gabriel slid in and pressed against his prostate as the hunter spilled over into Gabriel’s mouth crying his name. 

Gabriel happily swallowed every drop as he continued working the hunter open and as Sam’s erection recovered he pressed open mouth kisses and sharp bites to Sam’s inner thighs and it was no time at all before Sam was hard and leaking again. Gabriel again took him in his mouth as he added a second finger to the hunter’s tight ass. By the time he had three fingers pumping Gabriel was aching from holding back. “God Gabe…in me…please…” Sam panted. Gabriel was in no condition to deny him as he snapped his own pants away and lined himself up. He knew that this was Sam’s first time so he was going as slowly as he could manage and once he was fully seated he leaned up to kiss Sam passionately allowing the hunter to taste himself in Gabriel’s mouth. 

Once Sam started moving his hips Gabriel took the cue to move and just slowly and gently rolled his hips massaging Sam’s prostate with the head of his own cock drawing the most incredible whimpers and moans from the hunter as Gabriel worked his lips over Sam’s chest and shoulders. “Fuck Sammy…so tight…so hot…feels so good…” he murmured over Sam’s skin. 

“Please Gabe…more…faster…” Sam gasped out and Gabriel complied reaching a frantic pace as he reached down and began pumping Sam in time with his thrusts. “Sa-ammy,” he cried as he spilled himself into the hunter, the sensation causing the hunter to follow as his muscles clenched exquisitely around Gabriel’s still pulsing dick. 

Once they were spent Gabriel collapsed onto the hunter snapping his fingers to clean them up as they both tried to catch their breath. Around the time that he could breathe normally again, Sam remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this and forced irritation into his voice as he asked, “We done now?”

Gabriel just gave a throaty chuckle. “Oh no Samsquatch. You’re mine until morning remember? We’re just getting started.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sam felt like he could move again he smirked and decided to make the archangel regret that. If he was gonna have to have sex all night, he would be sure to indulge himself too, rather than just be a toy for Gabriel to play with. He quickly rolled on top of Gabriel pinning him to the bed. “You sure that’s what you want?” he dared the angel to say yes. 

Gabriel could see right through the hunter. He knew what was coming…if he allowed it of course. They both knew that he wouldn’t let himself be used if he didn’t want to be, but hell yeah he wanted to be. His eyes glittered with interest and he smirked right back at the hunter and said, “Absolutely.”

Sam’s eyes immediately darkened with lust. He knew he couldn’t hurt the archangel so had no need to hold back as he pressed a hard kiss to Gabriel’s lips biting hard on the lower one drawing a whimper from Gabriel as he instantly hardened beneath the hunter. That was enough of that though as Sam wasted no time flipping the archangel onto his stomach and using one of his hands to wrap around both Gabriel’s wrists pinned them to the bed over his head as he bit down on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Sam wrapped a hand in Gabriel’s hair and pulled his head back harshly to get access to bite the angel’s throat and Gabriel keened and thrust his hips back feeling Sam’s erection pressing between his cheeks, but at all the wrong angle to enter him. Sam’s nails raked roughly down Gabriel’s back as Sam continued biting his neck and shoulders with his head wrenched back. Gabriel whimpered as he thrust back trying to get more from the hunter. Trying to get him inside, but Sam just gave another sharp tug to Gabriel’s hair. “Beg for me, angel,” he growled huskily. 

Gabriel gasped. “Please Sam…fuck me…need…need your cock in me…take me…Ahh!” Gabriel cried out as Sam thrust himself in hard and deep with no lube or preparation. He didn’t even give Gabriel a chance to adjust as he immediately began slamming himself into the archangel setting a brutal pace. “Fuck Sam…yes…more…” Gabriel panted. 

Sam’s hand tightened in Gabriel’s hair as the bites he was placing on the archangel’s shoulders began to draw blood and Sam just slammed home harder and faster. When he felt himself getting close he bit down on Gabriel’s earlobe and growled, “Cum,” and Gabriel did pulling Sam over the edge with him. Sam released Gabriel’s hands and hair as he collapsed on top of the archangel who just huffed out a breath and said, “Now we’re talkin’, Sammy.”

Gabriel flipped them over so that he was straddling Sam and grinned at him before threading their fingers together on both hands and pressing them down to either side of his head moving his own head down and pressing sharp bites along the hunter’s jaw while grinding down in Sam’s lap. He used enough of his grace to refresh the hunter. He had every intention of getting his money’s worth tonight so to speak and it wouldn’t do to have Sam pass out on him. 

Once that was done Sam was almost immediately hard again and Gabriel wasted no time impaling himself on Sam’s cock as Sam let out a breathless moan. Gabriel released one of Sam’s hands and moved his own hand to his own neglected cock that hadn’t even been touched last time. He rose and fell in Sam’s lap angling each thrust against his prostate as he stroked his own cock in perfect rhythm. Sam’s free hand moved to the back of Gabriel’s neck pulling him down for a desperate kiss as the hunter thrust his hips up. Gabriel was so oversensitive by this point that it didn’t take long at all for him to paint Sam’s chest in white as Sam cried out at the clenching sensation and followed the archangel in his release. 

Gabriel slowly removed himself from Sam’s softening cock and leaned down with a glint in his eye to lick Sam’s chest and stomach clean, before kissing the hunter deeply transferring the taste to his mouth. Sam had never seen anything so hot in his life as his breaths started coming shallower and his cock was rapidly hardening again. Gabriel had to be doing something to keep him going. He had already come four times and he was ready to go again? It was inhuman. 

Gabriel flipped Sam over to his stomach and got his knees under him as he pressed slowly into the hunter, knowing that he would still be plenty loose from earlier. Once he was in, he slid an arm under Sam’s chest and easily lifted the hunter so that Sam’s back was to his chest and pressed feather light kisses to Sam’s back and shoulders while one of Gabriel’s hands ran all over Sam’s chest and the other his stomach. Gabriel slowly rolled his hips hearing Sam’s breathing become more raged as he pressed himself back insistently seeking more. Gabriel wanted to drag this one out though. 

He had given Sam his slow first time and then let the hunter indulge himself, but this right here? This was everything Gabriel wanted. Sam pressed against him, moving together, as he explored the hunter’s body with his hands and lips. It was pure decadence and Gabriel would never get enough. The clone had been great and all, but it just wasn’t the same, and now that he could feel the difference he would never be able to go back, deal or no deal. 

He buried his face in Sam’s neck still pressing slow gentle kisses to every bit of skin his lips touched. He didn’t dare speak for fear of uttering the loving words that he usually murmured to the cheap copy, knowing that they wouldn’t be as well received by the real Sam. He closed his eyes and just drank in the moment. The feel of their sweat slick bodies moving together, the hard muscles rippling beneath his hands, the slow steady rhythm that was driving them both mad, but neither made any move to change.   
Gabriel knew that he would never have the one thing that could take this moment from nearly perfect to perfect, so he just enjoyed what he had for as long as he could. 

Eventually though, all things must come to an end as even his angelic endurance couldn’t drag it out anymore as his pace started increasing and he began thrusting harder and faster and his hand moved from Sam’s stomach to stroke the hunter’s leaking cock. Gabriel let Sam’s name out in a soft whisper as he spilled over, Sam immediately following. Gabriel held him there for a good while with his forehead resting against the back of Sam’s shoulder until he felt like he could look at the hunter again without betraying his feelings in his eyes. 

When he finally let the hunter go, plastering his amused mask back over his emotions, and they collapsed back onto the bed and Gabriel straddled the hunter again running his hands over Sam’s body Sam breathed out, “Jesus Gabriel. How long can you keep this up for?”

Gabriel smirked. “Archangel remember? I only get one night and I have every intention of getting my money’s worth out of you,” he said with a salacious wink and he did as he used his grace to keep the hunter completely recharged and able to keep up with him until the sun began peeking over the horizon. Gabriel looked out the window at it and sighed before he leaned down and placed one more desperate kiss to the hunter’s lips and whispered, “Goodbye Sammy,” and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was left lying there in bed with the feeling that he was missing something. Something important. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though before sheer exhaustion had him deeply asleep. It was lunchtime before he was woken by persistent knocking on his door. He scrambled around for a pair of sweatpants as he hadn’t had the strength to get dressed after Gabriel left before groggily opening the door for Dean to step in holding two bags of food. “Dude if you wanted to get laid you could have just said so,” Dean pointed out noticing that the room smelled like sex. 

Sam turned beet red. “I…um…well…”

“Forget it Sammy. You don’t have to explain. Like you said. You’re a grown man,” Dean said dismissively as he dug into the food. Sam just shrugged and sat down with him to eat. 

It had been two weeks since his night with Gabriel. He would never admit that he had taken to thinking about the archangel while jacking off in the shower. He was tempted to call him and get some more, but reminded himself that this was Gabriel. The annoying, cowardly, never take anything seriously, life’s a joke, archangel that drove him nuts. 

He was surprised though when said archangel popped in, as if summoned by his thoughts, while he and Dean were having dinner pouring over a case. “Heya Buckos,” he said cheerfully, gaze resting slightly longer on Sam, who wouldn’t meet his eye. “So I got something for you.”

“Is it something we actually want?” Dean asked skeptically. 

“Depends on whether a way to open the cage again is something you’d be interested in,” he said with a smirk. 

“How?” Sam asked snapping his head up to finally look at the archangel who had been haunting his thoughts for weeks. 

“The rings of the horsemen are the keys. Along with this handy little incantation,” he said handing a piece of paper over with a flourish. 

“And once it’s open how do we get Lucifer in?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Beats me,” Gabriel said seemingly unconcerned. “You said to get you the information and you’d figure it out,” he reminded them. 

“Right,” Sam said thoughtfully. “Two down, two to go. We have until then to come up with a plan. Don’t suppose you happen to know where to find Pestilence and Death?” Sam asked the archangel hopefully. 

“Not exactly, but I can tell you what to watch for tracking them. If you can track me, then you can definitely track them,” Gabriel said with an almost proud smirk remembering how relentless the hunter had been during the time loop after Dean died the last time. Once he had given them all the information they needed he added, “Oh and word to the wise? You can’t get Death’s by force. You’ll have to talk him out of it, but he should be happy to help if you have any kind of a decent plan. His leash is probably chaffing something awful,” Gabriel said with a wink as he disappeared. 

“Well the little pixie was actually useful for once,” Dean said satisfied as Sam set to tracking pestilence. He had decided to save trying to sweet talk Death for last. 

It didn’t take them long to track down Pestilence and with Cas’ help managed to get his finger in the nick of time to save their lives. They were feeling pretty good up until they had been tracking a werewolf into the woods one night to be confronted by Lucifer instead. “Excellent! It seems my trap has borne fruit at last!”

The hunters didn’t let their panic show. They weren’t ready. They were still down one ring and had no idea how to get Lucifer into the cage. Sam did the only thing he could think to do. He prayed to Loki and let Gabriel know that Lucifer had them and that they didn’t have the rings yet. He knew that Gabriel wouldn’t come help them, but he should at least know that they had failed. 

It was only a moment after he had finished his prayer that Gabriel was standing between them and Lucifer, blade in hand. “I don’t think so Luci,” he said strongly, not allowing his voice to betray his fear. “Get out of here guys.”

“Gabriel? What are you…”

“Just go Sammy. Please,” Gabriel turned slightly to look at the hunter and some emotion that Sam couldn’t read flashed through his eyes. He didn’t get time to puzzle it out though as Dean was pulling him along back towards where they had left the car. Sam went in a daze, trying to puzzle Gabriel out. Why would Gabriel have shown up? He was terrified of Lucifer. He never wanted to stand up to his brothers. He had spent millennia running away from this confrontation and then he just jumps in the middle of it. 

They had traversed most of the mile back to the car when Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He thought back to catching him with his Sam doll, the night they spent together, in particular the time when Gabriel seemed to have gotten completely lost in it, and suddenly that flash of emotion in his eyes made perfect sense. Gabriel was in love with him. And he was going to get himself killed trying to save him. 

Dean realized his brother wasn’t with him anymore and he turned around to see Sam standing there like he’d been whacked over the head with something before Sam turned and started running full speed back the way they came. “Sam!” Dean called after him. “Son of a bitch!” He ran after his brother wondering what the hell he was thinking. 

Sam burst back into the clearing to see Gabriel on his knees and Lucifer about to make the killing blow. “Gabriel! NO!” Sam yelled.

Both archangel’s turned a moment to look at Sam and Lucifer hesitated to strike in his surprise. Gabriel went into a complete panic. What the hell was Sam doing back here? He was supposed to be long gone by now. Now if Gabriel died Lucifer would still get him and it would be for nothing. That thought was all Gabriel needed to recover a split second before Lucifer did, but that was enough time for him to run his blade through Lucifer’s chest as Dean stumbled into the clearing behind Sam, jaw dropping in shock as light fled from Lucifer’s body and he fell within the ashes of his wings. 

Gabriel just dropped his blade and hung his head, still on his knees. Sam could see his shoulder’s shaking and couldn’t imagine what he was feeling having just killed his own brother. Sam motioned for Dean to go, and he went eagerly, glad he didn’t have to deal with a crying archangel. Sam walked up behind Gabriel and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Gabriel,” he said sincerely. 

“You should be,” Gabriel said brokenly. “Why did you come back? I wouldn’t have had to…” he trailed off not even able to say it. 

Sam fell to his knees behind the archangel and pulled him back against his chest. “If I hadn’t come back you would be dead,” he said softly. 

“Who cares?” Gabriel muttered as he sank into Sam’s embrace. He knew that it would just make everything harder later, but he couldn’t turn away from the comfort that Sam was offering. 

Leaving one arm around Gabriel’s chest, Sam brought the other one up to run soothingly through Gabriel’s hair. “I care,” he said barely audible. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked through his tears. “I did what you wanted. I…I killed Lucifer for you. Why do you care anymore?” He had unconsciously turned his head so that his face was buried in Sam’s neck. 

“Because…Because I love you Gabriel,” Sam admitted weakly hoping that he was right about his epiphany back there and that he hadn’t just made an idiot of himself. “And I’m so sorry that I pulled you into this mess. You should never have had to do this,” he continued running a hand through Gabriel’s golden hair though the archangel hadn’t so much as twitched since his confession. He would continue offering what comfort he could until Gabriel told him to stop though. 

It was a few minutes before Gabriel relaxed a fraction and Sam felt soft lips press lightly against his neck where Gabriel’s face was still buried. Sam tightened his hold and turned to press his own kiss to Gabriel’s temple before they disappeared from the clearing. They landed in a nice living room done up in bright colors. “Can you send Dean a note letting him know I’m with you and I’ll meet back up with him later?”

Gabriel just snapped his fingers in response and turned slightly so he could wrap his arms around Sam. He still hadn’t said a word, and couldn’t through his tears, both of happiness that Sam loved him and sadness and regret at killing his brother. Sam continued running his hand through Gabriel’s hair and pressing soft kisses to his head as the archangel cried on his shoulder. About thirty minutes later he almost missed the quiet, “Love you Sammy,” from Gabriel as he pressed another light kiss to Sam’s neck before pulling back and pressing his lips tentatively to Sam’s. Sam just smiled and pulled him tighter kissing him back eagerly. “I love you Gabriel,” he whispered as he shifted them from the floor to the couch and pulled Gabriel tightly against him. 

They spent a few hours like that, curled up on the couch together with light kisses interspersed in long silences and occasional conversation until eventually Sam fell asleep. It had been nearly midnight by the time they had arrived after all. Gabriel smiled indulgently at the hunter and transferred them to his luxurious bed, still in each other’s arms and he just enjoyed being with the hunter as he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

As Gabriel lay there curled up in Sam’s arms, he began to worry. If he had been in a better frame of mind he would have laughed at himself for his angst, but as it was he couldn’t help but be afraid that Sam had only said that he loved him to make him feel better. He didn’t see how the hunter could possibly love him. It’s not like they had had that many pleasant encounters over the years since they met and Gabriel had just killed Lucifer for him so he probably felt that he owed Gabriel whatever it took to make him feel better. 

Eventually Gabriel just decided to enjoy this night, and worry about it in the morning. Whatever came of it, he would survive. He always did. 

Sam was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. His arm tightened around Gabriel and he pressed a kiss to his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah Dean,” he said groggily. “Yes I’m fine…Yes I’m with Gabriel…I don’t know when I’ll be back. Might be a few days…Yes I’ll let you know…Yes he’s doing better…I’ll tell him...bye” Gabriel raised a curious eyebrow. “Dean says to tell you thanks and that he’s sorry you had to do that,” Sam answered the unasked question as he leaned over to kiss his angel good morning. 

Gabriel melted into the kiss, thinking that it just may be his last before he pulled back and looked at the hunter. “Sam…What you said last night…Did you…I mean were you just trying to make me feel better or…” Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he was this afraid of a question. 

Sam knew what he meant and rushed to reassure him. “I do love you Gabriel. Never doubt that,” he said sincerely as he pressed a soft chaste kiss to the archangel’s lips. 

Gabriel couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face even as he said, “I just don’t understand. When? How?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Sam said smiling. 

“I knew the moment I met you,” Gabriel said not looking at the hunter. “That’s why I tried so hard to prevent all this.”

“I don’t know when it started for me. Maybe around the time that I finally started to understand you and why you did what you did back when we had you trapped in the holy fire, but I realized it when we were almost back to the car last night. I just couldn’t leave you. The thought that I could lose you terrified me. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

Gabriel huffed. “Like I was ever around to give you a chance to.”

“I should have realized it during our night together when we made love, and yes that one time there was no other word for it. It wasn’t just sex,” Sam said blushing a bit. 

“I know,” Gabriel said softly as he reached out a hand to the hunter’s face. “I wanted that one memory; that one moment; to hold on to.”

Sam leaned into Gabriel’s touch before turning his head and kissing the archangel’s palm. “Now you can have as many as you want,” he said softly and Gabriel closed the distance between them and kissed Sam with as much feeling as he could possibly put into it as Sam pushed him back onto his back and settled himself over the archangel. Gabriel immediately started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt before sliding it off his shoulders and Sam lifted Gabriel up pulling his shirt off too before he leaned back down pressing soft kisses and licks and nips all long Gabriel’s neck and jaw while running his hands over the archangel’s toned body. 

He had missed so much last time by just trying to ‘get it over with’ and he had every intention of making up for it now as he all but worshiped the body beneath him as he explored with his lips and his tongue and his hands everywhere he could reach and he could almost feel the happiness pouring out of the archangel as he responded eagerly to Sam’s touch as his own hands roamed over the hunter’s body in turn. “Love you so much, my Sammy,” he sighed contentedly. 

Sam moved his mouth up slightly and pulled Gabriel’s earlobe into his mouth grazing his teeth along it before breathing in Gabriel’s ear, “And I love you, my Gabriel.”

Gabriel hummed happily, “Yours. Always.”

Sam moved his lips down to Gabriel’s chest and used his tongue to trace the wiry muscles before flicking it across Gabriel’s nipple and then taking it in his mouth. Gabriel moaned and thrust his hips up where Sam met him grinding back down and letting out his own moan. Once every inch of Gabriel’s chest had been caressed by his lips and tongue, Sam moved on to the archangel’s stomach while slowly unbuttoning his pants and shifting to slide them off. 

By the time Sam was running his tongue up the underside of Gabriel’s cock the archangel was nearly incoherent with want and when Sam took him in his mouth Gabriel cried out in pleasure as a hand came up to tangle in Sam’s hair. Gabriel knew that Sam had never done this before, but he was pretty damn good at it and Gabriel managed a shaky snap and pressed a tube of lube into Sam’s hand. 

When Sam’s first finger entered the archangel it took him a moment to find that sweet spot and when he did Gabriel came in Sam’s mouth moaning his name. Sam swallowed most of it, but left enough in his mouth that when he moved back up to kiss Gabriel again he was able to transfer it to Gabriel’s mouth and Gabriel gave a lustful groan. About that time Sam inserted a second finger into the archangel’s tight ass and Gabriel pressed himself down needfully trying to get more as Sam plundered Gabriel’s mouth with his tongue. 

Once Gabriel was ready, Sam flipped him over to his knees and pressed in slowly. He wanted to show Gabriel how much he loved him the same way that the archangel had showed him…even if he was too blind to see it at the time so once he was in, he wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s chest pulling him flush with the hunter and moved his other arm around Gabriel’s stomach. He moved slowly while pressing kisses to Gabriel’s neck and back and shoulders while murmuring things like, ‘love you’ ‘so perfect’ and ‘my Gabriel’. 

Gabriel moved his hands to tangle in Sam’s hair behind him as he moved his head back kissing the hunter deeply before his own loving murmurs filled the space between Sam’s. Gabriel was overwhelmed with feelings. He had had more than his share of lovers over the millennia, but never had he felt so loved and cherished as he did now in his hunter’s arms as their sweat slick bodies moved gracefully together, unhurried and full of devotion. And when they had to reach the eventual conclusion they did so together, their voices mixing as they called each other’s name. 

They wouldn’t realize until later, but their complete surrender to their love did more than just join their bodies. It also joined their souls.


End file.
